Will fight at your side Pelearé a tu lado
by Mayra126
Summary: Luka y Gakupo se tendrán que enfrentar contra aquellos que amenacen su felicidad lo lograran? o tendrán que continuar que sufrir las consecuencias? solo algo es seguro ambos estan decididos a proteger aquello que les importa. Nota: Gakupo y Luka saben defenderse. Mi primer fanfic, espero les guste, y pasen leerlo onegai y dEjen sus review


Muy bien hola a todos, este es mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste mucho, Está ambientada en un lugar donde hay muchos bosques y otros, también hay castillos y pensare si le pongo cosas futuristas xD. Bueno vocaloid por el momento no me pertenece pero pronto descargare el programa y hare muchas canciones xD.

**Capitulo uno: Aaaaa por favor no me sigaaaaaaas!**

En un castillo habitaba la familia Megurine, sin embargo un día surgieron algunos problemas en ese lugar y en los países cercanos así que el rey decidió mandar a su nieta, la joven princesa a hablar con la reino del país cercano.

La princesa Luka tenía un largo cabello rosa y ojos azules, era una chica muy linda pero debía verse bien así que se puso un lindo vestido naranja y rosado, y partió con muchos de sus súbditos a aquel lugar.

De pronto había llegado a aquel reino donde todas las casas eran de color café rojizo.

Entonces la princesa iba bajando de su carruaje cuando de pronto alguien paso corriendo y le robo su cartera.

-Aaaaa por favor que alguien lo detenga tiene mi cartera- grito Luka intentando perseguir al ladrón mientras lo señalaba.

Por suerte un joven que pasaba por ahí vio al ladrón y corrió tras él rápidamente, pero cuando estaba por alcanzarlo, la linda y fuerte Luka detuvo al ladrón de un puñete y recupero su cartera.

Entonces miro detenidamente al joven que intentaba ayudarla y le dijo:

-Hola mi nombre es Luka Megurine- un poco sonrojada, sosteniendo su cartera suavemente con sus dos manos.

A lo que él respondió:

-Mucho gusto señorita Luka mi nombre es Gakupo Kamui-

Gakupo se veía muy bien llevaba un traje color morado oscuro casi negro con un saco largo y una camisa blanca, y tenía cabello largo atado en una coleta alta.

-Discúlpeme, creía que usted no podía defenderse sola- dijo el peli morado en un tono algo arrogante.

-¿Así? Pues como veras si puedo, adiós, no lo necesito- Dijo la peli rosa algo molesta

-Ah no espera, yo no, espera…- Intento responder pero, Luka ya se había ido.

Luka se fue corriendo al castillo, era probable que estuviera ya atrasada para llegar, con sus ayudantes y subditos donde se vería con la nueva reina Meiko. Ya no se podía continuar con el carruaje debido a que el camino era angosto.

Entonces Gakupo también iba caminando tranquilo con muchas personas detrás de él pero de pronto vio a alguien que le parecía conocida.

-¿Porque me estas siguiendo?- Le pregunto, a lo que Luka sorprendida de verlo le contesto

-¿Qué?, ¿tu? ¿Aquí?, usted es el que me está siguiendo-.

Entonces Gakpo comenzó a correr y Luka también hacia el castillo.

El castillo era grande y tenía muchas habitaciones, la primera puerta conducia a una pequeña sala en la cual seguramente se encontraba Meiko.

Para llegar primero en su competencia ambos tuvieron que esquivar a los guardias. Pero Gakupo gano por un pie.

Despues de entrar de esa manera Gakupo y Luka estaban muy agotados sentados en el pasillo pero Gakupo aun tenia fuerzas para decir:

-Sí, si te gane eeee viva- decía mientras se ponía a celebrar saltando

-No tan rápido- dijo Luka –Mira allá, ellos vienen por ti, siii yo te gane- dijo nuevamente la chica mientras señalaba a los guardias que venían corriendo tras ellos.

Pero venían por los dos entonces ambos gritaron: -aaaaaaaaaaaaaa-.

Hasta que Meiko abrió una puerta fue hasta ellos les dijo:

-¿qué es todo este escándalo?- dijo Meiko sorprendida de verlos asi.

Entonces ambos al ver a la Reina se reverenciaron ante ella y dijeron al mismo tiempo:

-**Puedo explicárselo Meiko-sama -** luego se miraron extrañados.

-¿asi?- Meiko los estaba mirando algo enfadada

- Lo que pasa es que estos dos jóvenes entraron corriendo, discúlpenos reina Meiko esta será la última vez que dejamos pasar a alguien así- decía uno de los guardias del castillo muy asustado.

-Está bien pero esta será la última vez que los perdono ¿entendido? Pueden retirarse- Dijo ella dando una orden. –No se preocupen por ellos-.

-Si, su alteza- asintieron los guardias y se retiraron marchando.

-¿Bueno ahora me pueden explicar porque entraron así?-

-Bien, discúlpeme reina Meiko, yo venía a pedirle su ayuda pero este joven apareció y empezó a seguirme-dijo la princesa mirando a Gakupo gruñendo mientras él también la miraba así

-No es cierto, tú me seguiste- interrumpió Gakupo

-No importa, pero bien creo que ya se conocieron ambos príncipes- decía la Reina ya más calmada.

**-¿Qué, príncipe el/princesa ella?-** dijeron ambos al unísono mirándose sorprendidos.

Bien (aaaaaa mucho escribo esa palabra) ahora díganme que tal les pareció el primer capítulo ¿Aburrido? ¿diverido? ¿No entendieron nada? ¿Demasiado repetitivo?, No importa sea lo que sea que piensen por favor déjenme sus reviews acepto todo tipo de comentarios buenos y constructivos déjenmelos para que pueda mejorar. Gracias, espero haya gustado. _ miau


End file.
